Hybid Beast (Guide)
=Introduction= This guide combines the other two Unclean Beast guides and a little bit of my own strategy. Feel free to create your own guide based off of this, and you don't have to follow everything this guide says, use it as a foundation for your own strategy =Character Build= Okay I was very specific with what abilities to get an when to get them but you don't have to follow this guide exactly. *LV1 Venom Spit *LV2 Bestial Wrath *LV3 Ooze *LV4 None (Waiting for Post Mortem) *LV5 Foul Grasp & Post Mortem *LV6 Venom Spit *LV7 Venom Spit *LV8 Inner Beast *LV9 Inner Beast *LV10 Foul Grasp *LV11 Venom Spit *LV12 Plague *LV13 Inner Beast *LV14 Diseased Claws *LV15 Foul Grasp *LV16 Putrid Flow *LV17 Plague *LV18 Acclimation *LV19 Enhanced Attributes *LV20 Enhanced Attributes =Items= Well items are not a big part of this strategy but I usually use with this build- Hauberk of Life Vlemish Faceguard Hungarling's Crown Narmoth's Ring God Plate Later replace one with All Father's Ring Gameplay t. Lets just say you come up on an enemy demigod. Begin attacking him then use Venom Spit as soon as that is done, immediately use Foul Grasp and you should be full on health, they should have about half. But because of the stun effect from Foul Grasp your Venom Spit is almost ready. Wait 2 seconds, use it and then as you keep fighting him, the DoT (Damage over Time) and damge from Oozewill be like having a companion fighting along side you. If the battle takes long enough Foul Grasp will cool down, don't use it. Save it for if the enemy is trying to teleport away, or if you are low on health. On the first sight of them running away, check their health, if it is to high for you to take down before they get behind good defenses, use Bestial Wrath to kill them quicker. You will be able to do this strategy from LV5 if you follow my build exactly. Get to LV5 The build starts working best at LV5, so here are a few tips on how to get there. *At the start of the game, avoid enemy Demigods, just capture flags and kill reinforcements. *Once you get to LV3 you should find a weak Demigod with allies nearby help kill him, you should probably level up. *Once you get to LV5 you are much more effective at destroying reinforcements, Demigods are no big deal, you can probably take them, if not, you can out run them. =Outro= Well that wraps it up, a few last notes though *Use potions, they are extremely useful with this strategy. *This is a health reliant strategy, keep an eye on your health meter, and know when to run. *Try new things with this guide, fuse it with another or add your own twist, make it better for you I hope this is useful to anyone trying to master Unclean Beast Category:Unclean Beast Guides